


Intents and Purposes

by charleybradburies



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DCU, Green Arrow - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, Community: 1_million_words, Community: femslash100, Community: femslashagenda, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Implied Sexual Content, Interrogation, Mild Kink, Non-Sexual Bondage, POV Felicity Smoak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 17:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4885969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It might be a competition, but it isn't a game.</p><p>femslash100 drabble cycle #11: kinks | table 30A prompt #5: Begging<br/>+ drabble tag #6 (#85): Felicity/Nyssa: Begging</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intents and Purposes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [4Kennedy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4Kennedy/gifts).



“You know, if you were trying to make a good impression, you’re really not doing a good job of it,” Nyssa grins slyly, and Felicity steels herself again. 

“Good thing I’m not trying to, then, huh?” 

She smiles, and takes a sip of her coffee, letting her chair swivel beneath her, her heels tapping in the otherwise silent room. She takes a deep breath, and tries to convince herself she’s not doing a shotty impression of Laurel.

Though Nyssa’s face remains calculatedly devoid of emotion, Felicity hears her shackles shake against the back of her chair. Felicity finishes off her mug of coffee and presses her shoes to the floor, standing slowly.

“You know who I am,” Nyssa growls as Felicity clacks over next to her. “You don’t honestly think I’m going to tell you any more than you already know, do you?”

Felicity cups Nyssa’s cheek in her empty hand, forcing her to look up as she replies.

“Oh, by the time I’m done with you, my dear, you’ll be begging for my mercy.”


End file.
